Dispatch to Hell
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: Something saves Alex from a horde of demons and Castiel is called to help the Winchesters find out who did it. But when they meet the person who did the deed things go array when Alex is kidnapped and shocking things are revealed about the horde that attacked her. However is everything as simple as it seems? Sequel to Secrets in Falls City.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are with another instalment from the newly named Monster Chronicles. This is the sequel of Secrets in Falls City (I'd rather you read that first but you don't have to). This has swearing from the beginning and warnings will be issued for appropriate chapters. This takes place after _Sympathy for the Devil_ and before _Good God, Y'All!_.**

**Of course I don't own SPN but if I did I wouldn't forget Adam!**

* * *

Stars shimmered against the dark night sky and only a few clouds moved across the night. Everything was silent in the dark above Sioux Falls. Someone shouted, "Of course I'm running!" shattered the peace. The Shifter, Alex, sprinted down a muddy forest lane with demons right on her tail. She was on the phone to Sam and Dean who where quickly heading her way but they were still minutes away. If only they had told Alex that.

Somehow the pack had grown with some demons merging into the group from the forest. "Damn it, Dean! Hurry up!" She screamed into the phone.

"We're coming!" Dean shouted back.

Alex looked back and the demons had narrowed the gap between her and them. _Go to the house by yourself, Alex. You'll be fine, Alex._ She groaned. _You won't need the knife, Alex. Bullshit, Dean, bullshit,_ she thought. Alex darted into the trees beside the forest in order to lose them, all the while relaying her information to the Winchesters. _That knife would really come in handy right now._ She had wasted all the bullets in her guns trying to get out of the house that they suspected as a demon hide out and boy were they right. A good troupe of 15 to 20 demons were camping there ready to do a blow for Lucifer but it sure felt like a hell of a lot more with them pursuing behind her.

She dodged in and out of the tree, only bumping into a few because of the darkness. Out from the shadows emerged some demons. She was surrounded. Demons filed from the group to reinforce the circle. "Damn." She muttered under her breath.

"What's going on?" Sam's voice asked from the phone.

"She's trapped," one demon told them.

"Like a rat." Another finished with a snarl.

"Alex, we're almost here. Hold on." Dean reassured her.

"Hurry up." She mumbled. A demon charged, much to the annoyance of the others, but she sank her knife into its head before it could deal any damage. She stood at the ready and, after a moment, the demons charged. She sank her knife into many of them but reinforcements kept coming.

There was an intense white light that caused Alex to immediately shield her eyes and almost drop to the floor, stunned. She heard many quiet thuds and some shouting. Then everything was silent.

After a beat she cautiously removed her arm and blinked away the bright light in her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds; she could see lumps on the ground. When her vision returned her mouth dropped. Around her the demons had collapsed to the ground in small heaps with smoke pouring from their hollow eyes. Her eyes darted around at the surroundings trying to figure out where the light came from and what happened. The scene reminded her of what happened to Pamela when they contacted Castiel for the first time little over a year ago. Her eyes were scorched out by the angel's true form. Could that be what happened here?

Alex stood staring at the scene for a long while. She snapped out from her trance and moved among the dead demons staring at their burned out eyes. She thought that an angel definitely did this. It's what angels do, they smite or they used their true form to kill them, either way she was grateful at whoever killed them. She heard a twig snap and she instantly turned on her heels and held out her empty gun at Sam.

"Whoa, easy!" Sam exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively.

Alex breathed and put down the gun. "Sorry, Sam." She ran a hand through her hair, "thought you were a demon."

"It's fine." Sam said holstering his gun. "I'm glad you didn't shot."

Alex shrugged, "I had no bullets anyway."

Dean appeared from the forest. His eyes immediately fell onto the dead demons in the clearing. "The hell happened here?" He asked loudly, bringing Sam and Alex's attention back to the hollow-eyed demons.

"Wow," Sam exclaimed noticing it properly for the first time.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and picked up her dropped phone. She felt a harp pain in her leg but ignored it. "They charged at me and there was this white light. When I got my vision back they had dropped dead. I didn't do anything." She told them. "And their eyes-" Alex moved about the piles of bodies.

The brothers nodded, they noticed it too. "It's what an angel does to smite a demon, or if you see their true form." Sam said looking at them. He rubbed his chin.

"I bet it was Cas keeping an eye on you." Dean spoke with a chuckle moving among the demons and examining them. He knelt down and nudged a demon. "Definitely angels... Great. " He added sarcastically.

"Well, whoever this angel is. I like them." Alex said approvingly. "I'd be dead right now." Pain thundered up her leg, she flinched inwardly.

"Yeah but they might've been after you," Sam said, "it could have been one of Zachariah's people."

"Or not." Alex said with another shrug. Another jolt of pain shot through her leg and she clung onto Sam for support. "Ah!"

"What is it?" The brothers asked at once.

Alex felt down her leg. She felt something warm and swore under her breath. Why didn't she notice before. It must've been the adrenaline from the chase. "Damn demons got me."

"Are you alright?" They asked again.

Alex paused for a moment. It was burning because of the silver knife a demon must have used. "Yeah. I'll be alright. And don't worry I won't bleed over the Impala, I'm already healin'."

"Ok," Dean breathed, "since you're gonna be alright we should head to Bobby and talk about the stuff there."

Alex nodded enthusiastically whilst rubbing her left. "Who knows what's still lingering out here?" She really didn't want to be out here any longer than needed and she secretly wanted to rest her leg.

The three of them moved though the forest and Alex filled them in on what happened in the house. "Inside there was a load of demons all speaking about their plans for taking out the city for Lucifer. I interrupted their weird kind of ritual thing and they got really pissed. Some scarpered the hell out of there and the rest chased me out."

"What was in their ritual?" Dean asked curiously.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno, they ran me out before I could get a look."

The three reached the Impala and they set off for the hospital house. "Once we've talked to Cas about this angel that might be gunning for us, it'll be a good idea to return to the house and see what the demons were doin'." Dean said.

Sam and Alex agreed with silent nods. "The ritual looked pretty big but that might have been for just show." Alex stated, "We'll find out soon enough anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the hospital as the sun peeked over the horizon. Dean parked the Impala outside and they hurried to Bobby's room. Bobby sat on his bed and they told him what had happened at the clearing and at the house and he agreed with them that it was angels that caused the demons to drop dead and that Castiel should be called to help fill in the gaps.

"We need to find a way to contact, Cas." Dean said. "I doubt he's got a phone on him."

"How about we summon him old style?" Bobby suggested. A round of agreement followed and the three disappeared to the ingredients. Once everyone was done they reconvened in Bobby's hospital room and put it together. With the sigil completed Dean set the materials in the bowl on fire and Castiel appeared in front of them.

"Cas, we need a hand." Dean told him.

Castiel tilted his head, "What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"Cas, do you know any angels in the area?" Bobby was the taller man.

Castiel shook his head. "I am the only angel here in Sioux Falls." He cocked his head, "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause when I was chased out of a demon hell house they had me cornered," Alex said stepping away from the wall she was leaning on, "and there was this white flash and they were dead." Cas squinted his eyes at her. Was an angel he didn't know operating around here because it certainly wasn't him? He nodded along with the information he was receiving. "They had smoke pouring from their eyes."

"Was it you who helped her out, Cas?" Sam asked curiously.

Castiel shook his head, "It was not but I shall enquire to any angels who may have been operating in South Dakota at that time."

"And Cas," Alex added before the angel left, "we're not entirely sure who this angel may be workin' for. It could be working for Zach or some else."

"Thank you for your concern but I shall be fine." And with that Castiel was gone.

"Let's hope he find us our angel." Sam voiced after a moment of silent. "If it is an angel."

Then Dean clasped his hands together and spoke, "In the meanwhile we'll reload weapons and have a small break before heading out to the house."

Alex agreed wholeheartedly. Her leg was killing her and she needed to check it out. Dean and Sam peeled out of the hospital room to do their thing while Bobby looked concerned at Alex. "You alright?" He asked noticing her weight had shifted to the right leg.

Alex looked confused for a second but then she realised what he was referring too. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her left leg. "I just need to check it over."

Bobby nodded at her and watched her leave.

* * *

After an hour Sam, Dean and Alex climbed into the Impala and headed back to demons house. On their way they talked about their plan. They would enter separately at the different entrances Alex told them about. They would then make their way to the room where the ritual took place making sure to take out any demon they passed. The Impala kicked up dirt and mud as they drove down the lane towards the house.

Alex cocked her pistol as Dean put the Impala in park. "Ready?" Dean asked.

Sam and Alex nodded and the three rushed out of the Impala. Alex charged in the front door while Dean entered through the back and Sam rushed through one of the side doors. They had to get to the attic which was above the second floor. The trio would have to climb up rather rickety old stairs and up a ladder or two depending on where you entered.

Sam took out a couple of demons that were trying to stop him from reaching the first floor. Dean killed three that were trying to use him as a sacrifice and Alex managed to get to the second floor without any hindrance.

Dean hurried up the stairs that lead to the second floor and Alex shot a demon that was running at him. "Thanks." Dean said with a nod.

"You're welcome. Now we have to wait for Sam."

Sam moved through the first floor was quickly has he could. He shot one demon blocking him from going up the stairs and he ran run. "Where's the way into the attic?" Sam asked Alex once he had joined the group.

"This way." She told them. They trio hurried through the rooms and corridors until they reached the room on the far end of the house. Alex pointed to the ladder. "It's up there. The demons had this way blocked so I had to jump from a hole in the roof."

Sam grasped a rung and tested it out for his weight. "It looks steady enough." He said.

"Just keeps your wits about ya." Alex advised. "And stay quiet."

Sam climbed up the ladder first and quickly held his gun up at the attic. He scanned the area and stepped off the ladder.

"Ladies first." Dean said.

Alex shook her head, "Nope. You first."

Dean chuckled and clambered up the ladder. As he did Alex surveyed the floor just in case a demon decided to creep up on them. "All clear." Dean called down to her.

"Okie dokie." With that Alex hurried up the ladder and met with the Winchesters. Alex looked around. The attic was strangely empty. "This isn't right..." She said moving forward. "It's empty."

Sam and Dean looked around. "What should be where?" Dean asked. Where did everything go?

Alex thought with a hum. "Well they stood there," she gestured in a semi circle around where she stood. "and here is where the ritual should be."

"Where the hell did everything go?" Sam asked confused.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno but this feels odd."

Castiel unexpectedly appeared in front of them with a serious look on his face. "You need to get out of here now."

"Why?" The three asked him.

"Now!" He exclaimed.

The trio hurried down the ladder onto the second floor and dashed through the rooms until they reached the stairs. They hurried down it, along a corridor and sped down the last flight of stairs. Dean frantically kicked down the front door and they rushed outside.

"Ah crap." Alex exclaimed. Demons had surrounded the house and they carried guns and knives with them. Dean gripped his gun and Sam gripped the demon-killing knife. Alex cocked her gun.

Then the demons charged. Shots fired throughout the area and knifes clashed. Castiel appeared smiting two demons with his hands. The fight stopped and the demons stared at the angel. Castiel revealed his angel blade. A handful of demons charged at him and he killed them all instantly.

"Get into the car!" He demanded. Cas held them off while the three filed into the Impala and drove off.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex blurt out.

Sam and Dean shrugged their shoulder. "I have no idea but I would like to know." Dean said angrily. "Why the hell are demons after us?"

"They are not after you." Cas said appearing next to Alex in the backseat. He wiped his blade clean. Castiel looked grimly at Alex, "They are after you."

"What?!" Alex almost shouted. Her mouth hung open. "W-why me?"

"I don't know." Castiel said returning to look ahead of him. "It may have something to do with the flash earlier- which I'm still looking in to. But I am not sure. "

This didn't comfort Alex. She looked even more worried.

"I haven't obtained enough information as of yet. I shall keep you informed." And Castiel disappeared in a flap of wings.

"Great," Alex said sarcastically. She sighed and slumped into the backseat, she folded her arms. "I'm demons most Wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, Dean and Alex returned to the hospital and informed him of what happened. They told him that the ritual sight had disappeared completely and about the demons surrounding the house. They told him that Alex was the one they were after and gave strict orders for Alex not to leave the hospital unless it was necessary.

"For once I agree with ya Bobby. No way am I leavin' this place. This place has one way in and one way out." Alex said leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

Bobby nodded at her, "Good, and if things get real hairy-"

"Get the crap out of there, yes I know." Alex said as if Bobby had repeated it a number of times when in reality he said it twice. "Don't worry, Bobby." She assured him. "I'll be a blur."

Bobby nodded once more and looked at Sam and Dean. "You boys are gonna go to the library and read up more on that house. I wanna know why the demons keep coming back to that house and what ritual they could've been performing- if they were performing one at all." The brothers nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Dean and Sam hurried out of there.

Alex laughed at Sam and Dean then returned to look at Bobby. "So what do I do?"

"We need books, there's some at my house but I want you to go," Bobby said.

"I much as I don't want to go, I think it would be better if I went to the house and read the stuff there instead of bringing them back. The house is warded against anything."

Bobby thought for a moment before nodding regrettably. "Yeah, it's for the best. And keep me posted."

Alex hurried out of the room to catch up with Sam and Dean.

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at the library just after midday after dropping Alex off at Bobby's. They scanned the old newspaper sections for anything to do with the house. It didn't help that they had no clue when the house was built or who built it. For all they knew it could have been built by aliens even though that was highly unlikely. They found some papers that looked old enough to be around when the house was made and Sam found a photo that looked like the house and gave the paper to Dean to read. Whilst Sam interrogated the internet for facts or anything else he could find, Dean read through the mind-numbingly long newspapers and town history books.

After about three hours of searching Sam sat next to Dean whose head drooped against his chest. He clearly wasn't made for sitting for hours on end on butt aching chairs in some hot and dusty library. Dean would much rather the fresh air and thrill of the chase. Alas research has to be done.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and Dean's head snapped up to him. "D'ya find anything?" The older Winchester asked tiredly. He rubbed his aching features. "'Cause I didn't."

"So get this," Sam started sitting next to Dean, "the house was built late 18th Century by some guy called Arthur Wyatt who was well known for delving in Witchcraft- or so he claimed. He used the house to summon spirits that would go after his adversaries but, when he was done, he would send them to Hell regardless if they were from Heaven or Hell."

Dean nodded along. He was interested but he ached all over. Sam continued on, "But these spirits were pretty strong, according to the guy's wife. They clawed through from Hell when he was sending another spirit there and killed him."

"What happened to his wife?" Dean asked slowly waking up.

"Died a year later. Same circumstances." Sam told him.

Dean rubbed his face final time before sobering up. He could tell Sam was annoyed by his lack of enthusiasm but he ignored his brother nonetheless. "So are the spirits demons now?" Dean asked.

"Probably."

"Are they the ones that attacked us?"

"My guess is that some of them are and the one with Alex on their hit list is the big honcho." Sam said. "Wyatt sacrificed to the Devil- Lucifer, so that might've been what she heard. I doubt they work for him; they just worship 'im."

Dean nodded his head and gathered the papers together. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

Sam shook his head. Dean spoke, "We know why the demons keep coming back- it's their power source. We know about the house and the ritual- which I'm guessin' is the summoning'-pissed-demons-to-do-my-dirty-work kinda deal."

"In a nutshell." Sam said with a nod.

Dean placed the papers on the return trolley, "Let's go."

The brothers exited the old library and hurried down the steps. Sam noticed something out of the corner of his eye and paused mid-step. Dean stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at Sam. "Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam blinked and shook his head as he looked at Dean. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

Sam slowly moved down the steps to pass Dean, "Yeah, I just thought I... Never mind."

"No," Dean said with a slight snap. He reached to grab Sam's arm but he stopped, "if you saw something you should tell me."

Sam turned to his brother, "Look, it's nothing, Dean. I thought I saw something but I didn't."

"Ok," Dean said slightly offended, he raised his palms defensively. The two reached the Impala in the rear parking lot and entered. They decided to drive make to Bobby's and talk to Alex there then go back to the hospital.

Sam noticed the same figure as they drove up the path towards Bobby's house. He was extremely confused. He didn't have a clue to who it could be. It wasn't Castiel, the figure was a few inches shorter than the Angel and it definitely wasn't Bobby or Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean parked the Impala and the brothers hurried into the house. When they got to the living room Alex was in a sea of books. Alex looked like her brain would melt if she continued reading. She didn't notice Sam and Dean standing in the archway. The brothers cleared their throats and her head turned to them. Alex wore a relieved expression.

"So what did ya find?" She asked them as they moved to sit down.

Sam spoke, "A guy called Arthur Wyatt built the house in the late 18th Century and he was well known for delving in Witchcraft. He used the house as a base to summon spirits that would go after people he didn't like. And when he was done, he would send them to Hell regardless if they were they came from."

"But these spirits were pretty strong," Dean continued, "and when he was attempting to send a spirit to Hell they killed him."

"So those demons are the ones that ambushed us?"

Sam nodded. "We assume so."

Startling the group was Castiel appearing from nowhere next to Dean. "What have you got, Cas?" Dean enquired.

Castiel stepped back so he could watch the room. "It was an angel whom protected you back at the forest." Castiel said to Alex. "And that's all they wanted."

Alex didn't believe him. Being with the Winchesters meant all kinds of monsters and Hunter is after them. And she, a Shifter, still meant the odd Hunter wanting to kill her. Demons and such she could handle but an angel that wanted to keep her safe? No way. And even if they were helping God knows if it'll stay that way- it never usually does. "You sure about that?" She questioned.

Castiel nodded, "I have been assured." She still wasn't convinced nor was Sam and Dean. They all knew too well that good indentions sometimes lead to bad ones. Angels were on that list the moment they knew about them.

"We wanna see this angel." Dean spoke up after a pause. "I need to hear it from her mouth."

Castiel nodded and disappeared.

Sam thought it this was the right time he told Dean and the others what he saw at the library and near Bobby's house. "I might have seen this angel already." He regretted his decision when he saw their _What?! Why didn't you tell us _expressions. He rubbed the back if his neck. "Yeah. Outside the library and a few blocks back."

Dean opened his mouth to rage at Sam but Alex spoke first. "Me too," Now Dean looked at her with the same faces they did at Sam. "Just before I climbed the ladder at the house, a split second before the flash and a few times in the forest and driving back here."

Sam nodded. "I thought it was just me."

"Same here." Alex said, "I thought it was me but now you've said you've seen 'em I'm sure it's this angel."

Castiel appeared next to them and he'd managed to bring Bobby with him.

"Why'd ya bring Bobby here? What will the hospital think?!" Alex exclaimed. "He shouldn't be out."

"I'm right here, ya know." Bobby grumbled. "And he told me about this angel gunning for Alex so I made him bring me here."

"But the hospital!" Alex said.

"I'll be back before they know it." Bobby said.

Dean looked at Cas, "Where's this angel?"

"They should be-"

Cutting Castiel off was a rasping knock at the door. Bobby looked at the group and wheeled to the front door. As he opened it a neatly clothed women stepped in. Her hands where clasped behind her back. "A assume Castiel is here." Bobby nodded and gestured to the living. She tucked loose hair behind her ear and straightened her side bun and walked into the living room.

"Sam, Dean, Alex and Bobby, this is-" Castiel stared at the woman in the double breasted trench coat. His angel blade appeared in his hand.

"Cas?" Dean asked staring at the new angel.

Castiel ignored him. "Get out of that vessel." He growled.

The eyes flashed black and the demon smirked. "Not a chance, angel. This meat is mine and your angel friend can float around forever."

Sam, Dean, Alex brandished their guns and aimed at the demon. Bobby reached for his. It laughed and flicked its wrist. The five of them hit the walls and landed hard on the floor. Castiel immediately jumped to his feet after a moment of light dizziness but stopped in his tracks when the demon held a knife to Alex's throat.

"Do anything and the Shifter gets it." The demon snarled.

Sam scrambled to his feet and seized his gun. "Let her go." Sam demanded.

"No." It hissed. "Never." The demon winked and disappeared. Dean shot at the empty space a few seconds to late. He groaned angrily and almost punched a wall.

Dean turned to Cas quickly. "What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed pointing to the empty space, "I thought you said an angel was comin', not a demon!"

Castiel looked astonished. The last time he checked the woman the demon was possessing was for his lieutenant not a demon. Something must have happened when he was gone. He stood in silence for a moment trying to think what he should do. "I need to return to Heaven and speak with-"

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and forced him to look at him. He grabbed both Cas' shoulders. "Cas, answers!"

Castiel paused then spoke, "I'll inform you when I have some." Castiel pushed off the hands and vanished with a wing flap.

Dean groaned loudly again and thumped his foot on the floor. "Damn it, Cas!"

"What the hell was that?!" Sam exclaimed. "I thought that woman was an angel not a demon! And why did she want Alex?"

"To answer your first question, Sam, from what Cas said," Bobby spoke glancing at the brothers and picking up his gun, "I think the vessel the demon is possessing was meant for Cas' friend. And now that its go nowhere they need to find another one."

"That could kill someone who's not the correct vessel." Dean said, "We need to find Alex and that demon before an innocent person dies."

"Well, where do we start?" Sam enquired looking at the two.

"Wyatt's house." Dean replied looking grim.


	5. Chapter 5

Something warm trickled down Alex's pounding head. Her chin was on her chest and she twitched her head to reduce the dull buzzing sound in her ears. She could hear someone walk around on concrete and it rang deep. A cool sharp knife cut into her skin burning her like fire. She screeched and her head snapped up in pain. Alex swore loudly and the demon laughed.

"Wakey, wakey Shifter!" The demon chortled.

Alex blinked away the darkness and shook the ringing from her ears. She stared at the demon. Alex tried to move her arms but the silver handcuff burned her wrists.

"Good, you're awake." The demon said simply, strolling about.

Alex sighed heavily, "What do you want with me?"

The demon paced back and forth with a cheery look. "I can only assume you know about Wyatt and the house," the demon spoke, "and I thought that I should give you the pleasure of knowing who I am before I kill you."

"Get on with it then." Alex said in a not caring tone. She saw all too used to being chained and tortured, to be honest it was starting to bug her so she stopped caring about herself but if it was Sam, or Dean, Bobby or Cas in her position she would care and go all out to get them back.

"What was that?" The demon questioned with a raised brow. She slashed the knife cross Alex's skin causing crimson to ooze from the deep cut. Alex hissed in pain. "Just what I thought." The demon skipped to a few feet back and smiled, "And the best thing about Shifter's are that once they regenerate I can do it again and again and again." That part of tortures Alex did care about. She really doesn't want to die and even if she did she'd want to go out fighting, not tied up like an animal.

Alex eyed the knife. She couldn't dislocate her wrists because the silver would cause more harm than good plus it always hurt when she did.

"You won't be found." The demon said coldly now inches away from Alex's nose. "Trust me." The demon thrust the knife deep into Alex's stomach and she screamed.

* * *

Castiel had his arms folded across his chest with a rather displeased look on his face. In front of him a woman paced up and down. "Castiel, she was the best I could find at short notice." She said, irked at Castiel. "I know she cannot contain me for long but she is willing and while a demon inhibits my vessel she'll have to suffice."

Castiel eventually nodded. "I know."

"Good," she replied tying up her vessel's messy hair, "we need to be quick before she dies." The two angels disappeared from the room they stood in.

They reappeared just as Sam and Dean were preparing to leave for Wyatt's house. The arrival caused the brothers and Bobby to turn and almost fire at them. They stared at the new arrival for a moment to study her before lowering their guns.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked gesturing at her with his gun.

"I am Sariel. An angel of the Lord." She replied putting her hands behind her back.

Dean didn't look impressed at the woman. He rolled his eyes and loaded weapons into the trunk of the Impala.

Sariel watched Dean and now he kept his back to her. "No, I don't know how the demon came to posses my vessel and kidnap your friend."

"Well perhaps you should go and find out and not stand around here introducin' yourself!" Dean snapped facing Sariel. His hands bundled into fists. "You let your vessel be taken! How could you let that happen!?"

Sariel blinked at him calmly. She stared to walk around. "I tried to prevent this from happening the best I could, but this is no ordinary demon." She spoke, "the demon banished me from the area just as I was to posses her."

Dean, Sam and Bobby didn't look convinced. Could an angel be beaten by a demon? Maybe possessing is a vulnerability. "And when I attempted to reclaim her, the demon prevented me from coming near her with some mind of warding." Her eyes looked sad as she looked at Sam, Dean and Bobby, "I am truly sorry that I couldn't retrieve her and I understand why you are angry but the longer we linger the closer my current vessel is to death."

Dean glared at the angel. "She's right," Sam said after a long silence. "the sooner we find them the sooner she can posses her true vessel and not kill this one."

Dean paused with a grumble, then he nodded at the Impala. "Get in."

Sariel raised her eyebrow at the vehicle. "Perhaps Castiel and I should meet you there and scout the area."

Dean sighed, "Fine, just don't start the party-" Wings flapped and Cas and Sariel were gone. Dean grumbled again and he and Sam got into the car. Bobby wished them good luck and they drove off.

"I'm not sure about this angel. I feel like there's something she's not telling us." Sam said as they turned off Bobby's road and down the lane. "If it turns out she really couldn't stop the demon I'd understand but..." Sam sighed, "I've got a gut feeling that something is wrong."

Dean nodded and his hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel. "I can agree with you there, Sammy. If it's the case that Sariel is tellin' the truth then that's fine, but if she contributed to all this then I'll-"

"Kill her." Sam finished sounding regretful.

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah."

* * *

Alex spat out a mouthful of blood that stained her teeth. She shook her head free of high pitched whining in her ears and watched, through blurry vision, as the demon wiped blood off the blade. An acute twinge twisted in Alex's stomach where the knife had been repeatedly rammed into her. She did her best to hunch over to dull the pain but was restricted by the silver chains attached to the wall. "You get off on this don't you?" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," the demon replied simply.

Alex grumbled quietly and lingered a stare at the knife as the demon placed it on the table. "So how'd ya manage to get an angel's vessel anyway?"

"A banishing sigil. I used it to whisk away the angel to a far away location so I could posses Lindsay here." The demon smirked and it was all Alex was going to get out of her. The demon flicked her hand at Alex, rendering her unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean parked the Impala outside of the old house as the disappeared under the horizon and he and Sam scurried out of the vehicle. Castiel and Sariel where already standing outside the house with their angel blades drawn ready to fight. The angels where talking about the not so warm welcome Sariel had received from the brothers and Bobby but stopped as they saw the black Impala racing up the rickety forest lane. Eerily quiet sat the house in the clearing and towered over them like a mountain a hiker had to climb. The evening shadows loomed over the angels and humans as they exited.

The Winchesters produced their guns whilst they approached. Dean started to issue orders when he reached the angels, "Sam, you'll take the second floor and Sariel will search the attic." Dean turned to Cas, "Cas, look around the first floor and I'll look on the ground floor."

The three in front of him nodded agreeing with his ideas. Sticking together might be safer but searching the house would take much longer and now that they had an extra angel this search would speed along. "And I want none of this angel zapping' and you're done business," Dean spoke directly to Cas and Sariel, "look everywhere." He didn't want to miss a nook or cranny during the search in case the demon had Alex hiding in a concealed room somewhere. "Alright, fan out." Dean uttered ushering at them to begin.

"Ok, Dean, we're going." Sam said in an annoyed tone.

The group filed into the house and Sam, Castiel and Sariel disappeared upstairs while Dean scoured the ground floor for a sign that Alex and the demon might be there.

Dean started with the room to his right. He stood in the tall archway and stepped in. From what he could discern in the dingy room it was once a living room/study, with the study branching off towards the rear of the property. All the furniture in the room was flipped, torn and pushed aside to make way for a large Devils trap of some kind in the centre. The outer circle may have been broken but _it could easily be repaired_ Dean thought. He checked the trap, _this could be useful_. He searched the rest of the room, tipping some armchairs in the process, but found no demonic signs or other sigils.

Dean stepped over stones from the fireplace and moved into the threshold of the study. Tall, large bookcases lined the wall to Dean's right and the sides of the wall where he stood between. Most of the books had been ripped apart and strewn all over the place. Discarded and stained pages littered the floor.

Dean rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Secret passageway's got to be here." He pulled the books that where still on the shelves in hope of having a secret sliding door open somewhere but, after trying them all no such door opened. Dean let out a disappointed huff and continued searching with his gun at the ready.

He peeked behind paintings of the family whom once lived there and under the two armchairs. Following searching the rest of the study, Dean found nothing of importance to the moment a hand and stepped back to into hall via the wooden door to his left.

The older Winchester then set foot in the decrepit kitchen/diner. The dining room reminded him of Alex's old house from years back but this had much more furniture and mould growing in the corners. An overturned table and chairs sat in the near middle of the room with paintings and wood splinters all over the tiled flooring. Someone or something had ransacked this place fast and in a hurry.

Dean's feet clicked against the cold tiles as he headed into the open kitchen, stepping over the rubble of a wall that once stood there. The kitchen was bare with all the electricals, counters and cupboards ripped violently from the wall. The light fixtures dangled precariously from the ceiling and walls. The occasional wire sparked despite having little to no power running through the building.

Dean rummaged through what was left of the kitchen but failed to find any secret or concealed doors, demonic signs, sigils or anything that remotely out of place. He stood still in the kitchen for a moment. From above he heard a loud clicking noise. His head snapped up to the ceiling and he hurried to the first floor.

* * *

Castiel was on the floor above Dean, his shoes sounded on the bare staircase. After he had finished the flight, Castiel had taken Dean's idea on taking his time and put it into action. The angel started with the closest and largest room on the floor. The room was actually the entire first floor but the walls collapsed in making it one massive area. While he searched the dark floor, being careful to not trip over fallen support struts or part of the walls, he thought about Alex.

Their first meeting did not go well, she was with Dean and Bobby when they summoned him and she had shot him with almost everything she had. And when Dean stabbed him? She wanted to put another round of bullets into his head just in case. It was either that or stab herself to see whether she was dreaming or not. Despite the monsters they've encountered throughout the years no way did she ever think angels would have existed. He didn't regret keeping her conscious when he revealed himself to Dean and her- he could tell she was in disbelief- but he was cautious of her being. He could tell that she wasn't human and kept his wits about whenever she was in the room, but regardless of all, that they were okay friends- they trusted each other not to kill the other. But over time that friendship changed to something respectable and good. Their relationship was much like the one Sam had with Cas but not as 'profound' as his and Dean's.

Cas was now standing in a bedroom with the bed frame in front of him. Leather straps were welded to the frame to hold something or something down and a pool of dried blood beneath it. It wasn't Alex's blood as it was far too dry and slightly mouldy, so Castiel continued his search into the next room. The bathroom. In the centre was a big copper tub with a limescaled bucket next to it. Castiel blinked at the tub and moved into the desolate hallway.

During the time Castiel strolled down the charred remains of the hallway his footsteps echoed all around him. He attempted to be quiet to as to not alert anyone else that may or may not be lurking in the shadows but to no avail and frankly the steps sounded louder than before.

Strolling past the vacant rooms Castiel neither felt nor found any demon signs. In one room he found an abundance of fiction books and in another found that a fireplace had explodes from the wall. But no demon or Shifter clues. He searched the rest of the floor at least two more times before concluding that there was nothing of interest on the floor. After a moment of silence he heard the sound of a loud click a floor above him which was promptly followed by Dean uttering Castiel's name.

The angel turned to Dean as the Hunter finished the flight of stairs. "Cas! Did ya hear that? Was that you?" Dean rushed.

Castiel shook his head, "The noise was not me Dean but it did sound as it was coming from above." Cas' eyes flicked to the ceiling then at Dean who was already at the stairs. "C'mon Cas!" The angel soon followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sariel entered the attic. It was very much in the same state when the Winchesters and Alex last visited. Over on the far side of the attic the shrine area was bare and there was no sign that it was going to return to its normal state. Carefully moving over the fragile floor Sariel was re-reminded of the duty placed on her. She had to protect her vessel whilst she was preparing herself for the possession- tying up affairs, dealing with family- but she had betrayed that protection. She let a demon beat her and take that what was needed. A demon, Sariel was as furious as she allowed herself to get. A demon beat her and that wasn't going to happen again. And now her current vessel is dying because of something she failed to stop. An innocent life was wasting away because of her; she needed the demon stopped to prevent this life from being destroyed by her fault.

The angel did her best to push the thoughts back and focus on the case at hand. Getting Alex back. Sariel was fond of Alex and contrary to what the Winchesters, Alex and Bobby thought, saving Alex's life in the forest was just a passing gesture of kindness. The demons posed a threat to the town and in the town was where Lisa was finishing off family affairs. Sariel mainly done it to protect her- Alex was a bonus life saved. She didn't care that Alex was a Shifter; she was just another life that needed help. It seemed to the angel that whenever she protected someone something bad was soon to follow. Lisa was currently being possessed by a demon instead of her. Alex, whom Sariel helped in the forest, was probably being tortured senseless at that very moment and there was nothing they could do except do their greatest to find her.

Sariel stepped under a burned support strut and stared at the singed and green coloured area of where the ritual once stood. In all her years she'd never heard of this specific type of ritual and shrine before. Variation of it- yes, but not this exact type. She kneeled down and swiped her index finger along a section of green, leaving behind a trail of cleaner wood. She sniffed the substance on her finger tip and reeled back at the stench. It certainly smelled like sulphur and something else she was unfamiliar with. Wiping her finger on her jacket, Sariel stood and started for the rest of the attic. She reached the far end and peered out of the window. The waning crescent moon shone brightly behind dark clouds with the stars shimmering in the black.

A sharp snap reached her ears and her head snapped to the stairs. The sound came from below her feet. Sariel raised an eyebrow at the sound, straightened her back and headed towards the source of the noise.

* * *

After Sam had closed the hatch to the attic he began exploring the second floor for signs that Alex might be there or any sulphur from the demon. He started in one of the larger bedrooms. He traced his finger along the damp windowsill, picking up dirt and dust as he did. Alas no sulphur. Sam sighed and wiped the finger on his trousers. He looked at the rotten bed skeleton beside him. It stood on three and a half legs all of which were ridden with woodworm and a smell of damp lingered in the air. Sam scratched his nose and walked over to the deathly wardrobe and dresser. The thick wood they were made of was full of woodworm like the bed. Sam guessed that the whole house was in various stages of woodworm, damp and fire damage.

Walking into the dingy hallway the young Winchester was hit with the foulest smell he'd ever known. His sleeve covered his face within seconds. "Urgh, gross!" he gasped. Sam followed the stench until he almost fainted. It lead him to a solid wooden wall and he could practically see the smell flooding out from behind. As he was searching around for something to open up the wall he had to rest as the stench quickly overpowered him. The wall the leaned against buckled and he fell through. After a moment of confusion Sam shook his head and stood up. A loud, sharp click rang in his ears and he watched the wall slide slowly open.

Sam stood onto his feet as fast as his dizzy head allowed him and a wave of the same smell burst through the open entrance. He covered his mouth again. In the dark room ahead of Sam where piles of bodies all at different stages of decomposing. Some looked fresh, others were skeletons. Rigor mortis had set in among quite a few of the bodies.

Sam swore at the room. He'd unearthed something bigger than just a demon kidnapping Alex. This was some crazy sacrificial stuff going on. Flicking his torch about, Sam dared to step into the room. He did so slowly. He looked to the left and shined the torch at the object. Sam's face was one of shock, "Oh sh-!"

"Sammy!" Dean shouted cutting off his brother. The older Winchester darted through the rooms, over a bed until he reached to Sam. At first the smell washed over Dean with a wave lapping at the shore, then he inhaled to get his breath back, "Are you- Crap, what's that smell?!" Dean hastily covered his nose. Castiel didn't seem too bothered as he joined the Hunters.

"The hell's that smell?!" Dean asked again, it was muffled through his sleeve but the volume he asked his question at it wasn't hard to understand what he was saying.

Sam gestured to the noticeable corpses around him. He cleared his throat, "Them."

Dean lowered his sleeve but his nose was still wrinkled. "Damn," he muttered glancing at the bodies, "poor people, that's horrible. Why are they here?"

"Sacrifices I assume." Sam answered, "It looks like it."

After a respectful pause in memory of the dead, Castiel suddenly stated, "There a many bodies here."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean replied giving Cas an annoyed look.

Castiel ignored him and continued, "Some souls are still lurking here," he looked around as if he saw the trapped souls of the people floating about the room. This made Sam and Dean shudder, "they are trapped by the sigil on the door." He said.

"It's not just the door alone, Castiel," Sariel said startling the humans again, "There are sigils all over the attic for trapping human souls inside ready to send them to Hell. The attic is plentiful of souls."

The brothers looked shocked. Sam shook his head to clear it, "A-anyway, look what I found." They turned back around to face Sam who then pointed to a large shrine with several bodies around it.

"I guess this is the one Alex found..." Dean uttered, "But it looks like it's been here for years, not like it's been moved from the attic at all."

Sariel moved to stand next to Sam. "Perhaps there are two shrines?" She suggested with a rising of an eyebrow.

Dean's expression suddenly turned grave. He swallowed, "If there are two," he looked at the others in the room, "then where's the one that was in the attic?"


	8. Chapter 8

Regenerating for the dozenth time in a row can really wear a Shifter out. Alex didn't know whether it was her human heritage slowing her down or the fact that this was probably the limit of in-a-row regenerations but what she did know that the main factor of slowing down her usually quick regenerations was the fact that she's been poked, prodded, stabbed, sliced, shot, ripped, and generally tortured with anything and everything silver. But thankfully she hadn't been beheaded or shot in the heart as she'd definitely be dead right now. A pile of her shedded skin plopped under her whenever she healed over.

Her eye lids dropped sleepily and her arms flopped in the chains. She hoped that the Sam, Dean, Castiel and that new angel to the group would hurry up and find her. She hoped that they've already figured out that she wasn't in the house and she was actually somewhere underground, but where she was she had no idea. _C'mon Sammy, hurry up._ She thought, hoping that he'd somehow hear her. Alex was exhausted. Some silver was coursing through her veins and that made her more fatigued.

The demon was pacing in front of her. Using a Shifter for the final ritual was what she thought was a good idea. They were more powerful than humans and could take the initial brunt of the torture to see if she was worthy enough for the final sacrifice. The demon smirked and cut a deep gash across the top of her chest. Alex flinched meekly making the demon chuckle.

"Don't worry your ordeal will end soon." The demon said with a grin. "Only a few more carvings and you're done."

"Wonderful," Alex replied hoarsely. "I can't wait."

The demon chuckled again at Alex's sarcasm and finished off the last sigils carvings on one of her arms, a leg and she carved one large sign into her torso. The demon's nose then wrinkled, "Unfortunately these won't leave scars... But you'll be dead before they can form."

Alex nodded slowly but somehow managed to make it sarcastic. Blood leaked from the wounds. It trickled down her arms, legs and torso and dripped onto the floor where a pool of formed beneath her. Alex could smell the metal from her blood dancing around her nose and she could feel the blood leaving her despite her efforts to keep the blood in and at a suitable level so she wouldn't pass out. "Sam and Dean are gonna kill you so bad..."

As Alex drifted in and out of consciousness she could sense the demon walking about the underground area she was held. Then all of a sudden everything was quiet and dark. Alex opened her eyes slowly only to find that the demon had disappeared and lights were off, save from a single candle burning on the table in front of her. Alex inhaled the smell of the burning wax and drifted back into the world of sleep with one final sense. That something bad was going to happen or something bad is happening to Sam, Dean, Bobby and the angels.

A timid, quiet "h-hello?" broke through her senses and her eyes snapped open.

Alex's eyes darted around the room. "Hello?" She said curiously.

"Hi." said the timid voice.

Alex paused for a moment, "Why didn't you say something earlier? Because I'm not falling for it."

"Oh! I'm friendly." The voice reassured.

Alex raised a non-too-convinced eyebrow, "Suure."

A sigh followed then the voice spoke up. "I've been bound and gagged."

"Then why can't I see you?" Alex asked doing her best to look around with a stiff neck, "Where are ya?"

A sharp whistle pierced Alex's ears and she flinched. She turned her stiff neck enough to see a body dangling on a similar piece of apparatus like the one she was held on. "That's my body you see." A distorted shape of a man stepped out from behind the pillar closest to his body.

"Listen, lady, how can I be sure that you're not real and not trying to kill me."

The man looked pissed for an unknown reason. "For starters I'm a man and second you can't be sure I might kill you or help ya."

A flash of embarrassment shot across Alex's face from misgendering him. "Shit sorry."

"It's alright."

"But seriously dude why would you help me?" Alex asked, "I don't even know ya?"

He shrugged, "I've been a ghost stuck down here for years and I've many people like you being carved up by the many faces of that demon."

"Then why haven't you appeared sooner?"

"As disgusting as it sounds the demon likes to stay down here and watch her 'meat sacks' bleed. After all you have been through I'm surprised you haven't... died."

Alex looked revolted at the revelation. "So you won't be leading me into an ambush?"

The man smiled, "Who knows."

Alex paused as she contemplated about the man and his intensions. She liked him for not leading her into a false sense of security. He kept her on the edge. "Ok, I'll trust you. And for the record if you are workin' with her you are one hell of an actor."

He smiled again. "Thanks, and the name's Kai."

"Cheers Kai. Now get me out of here."

Kai flicked his hands and the chains snapped. Alex sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her stomach, she groaned as the never ending pain jolted through her body. "Are you alright?" Kai asked stepping forward. His hands were out worriedly.

Alex sniffed and nodded. She inhaled through her teeth and straightened the best she could doing her best to ignore the pain. "Show me the way out."

"I've got a better idea."

Before Alex could look questioningly at him they were no longer in the underground. The cool air pained Alex's exposed wounds, she breathed shakily before taking a more sturdy breath. She extended her arms out and her wounds and carvings healed away. Her bruises faded away and her swollen skin subsided. Alex smiled and opened her eyes. She gazed at the sight of the trees and city lights in the distance.

"Thank you, Kai. I'm sorry you can't come too far." Alex looked apologetic. "You'd love Sam and Dean, they're great guys. I feel bad that the demon's gonna do something bad."

Kai shrugged then smiled, "I'll be alright, I can handle her. Just come back and bury my body, I'm too attached to it."

Alex nodded, "I will." She turned around and sprinted towards the city lights in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby sat at his desk in a sea of books. Everything and anything about demons, hellish sigils, Hell itself, rituals, the forest, the city and the surrounding area was laid out in front of him. Since the brothers and the angels left he had taken out all the books he needed for research and read them. He had an idea about who was possessing Sariel's true vessel and why. Why- Bobby felt his idea was a bit sketchy at first so he read a few more books just to solidify his idea. But he was definitely sure that Arthur Wyatt was the demon possessing Sariel's vessel. He knew that an ordinary exorcism wouldn't do the trick on this demon so Bobby was currently finding out what type of exorcism would be the best and if that failed the angels surely would find a way to get him out.

Bobby had a cool beer sitting on a coaster on top of one of the books because there was no room left anywhere else within arm's reach. His eyes stung from looking at the endless words on the endless books and he rubbed his aching head. No way was he going back to the hospital now, not while Alex was in danger. He didn't care what trouble he'd get in when he went back.

Bobby was nose was deep in a demonic possession book when his front door burst open. His gun snapped into his hands from the table and he wheeled out. "Who's out there?" Bobby exclaimed.

He heard shallow panting from the corridor and slowly wheeled towards the noise. The barrel of his gun peeked round the corner and the panting slowed as breathing was taken under control. Bobby peered around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Alex was hunched with her hands on her thighs attempting to control her breathing. Sweat trickled down her forehead, down her nose and onto the floor. She wiped her bow with her sleeve. "Bloody hell Alex!" Bobby gasped lowering the gun, "I nearly shot you!"

She held a finger up signalling to Bobby to give her a few seconds to catch her breath, he looked on confused. She breathed deeply for a few moments and quickly breathed in her normal rhythm. She stood up straight and wiped her bow, "Holy shit I've never ran so hard." Alex breathed. Bobby stared at her. She cleared her throat and spoke normally, "I'm glad you didn't shoot me."

"How the hell are you here? How did you escape?" Bobby asked leading her into the living room.

"A timid ghost helped me out." Alex told him as he wheeled into the kitchen. "He got me out of there like a bat out of hell," Bobby threw bottle of water at her. She caught it, "granted it took him a while to come forward 'cause the demon has a thing for torture but, hey, I'm here." She downed half the bottle in one and sat down on a book free chair. "I look better than I did. To help you narrow down the rituals the demon likes to carve sigils into victims' bodies to help with the ritual."

"What did they look like?" Alex places her bottle aside and parted her torn shirt to reveal some fading scars from the carvings. "Ah," Bobby said rubbing his beard, "luckily that helps me narrow down some books." Alex smiled. "Now go get changed and call Sam and Dean." Alex nodded at Bobby and hurried upstairs.

As Alex got changed with one hand she tried to contact Sam, Dean and the angels with the other but unfortunately she couldn't reach them as they had no signal. She huffed at the phone, pulled on a clean jacket and stuffed the phone into a pant pocket. She hurried back down the stairs. "No signal, Bobby, I can't reach them." She said loudly.

Bobby grumbled and gestured for her to sit down when she entered the room. "While you and the others where gone I did a little research."

Alex scoffed with a small laugh, looking around at the wide array of books, "A little?"

Bobby gave her a stern looked and she looked sheepish. Alex nodded for him to continue, "And I think I know who is possessing Sariel's vessel."

"Arthur Wyatt." Alex finished for him. Bobby looked rather miffed at Alex. But then again she would have a good idea about who kidnapped her. "Yeah. I figured." She continued with a nonchalant shrug. "It was pretty clear to me that he's not used to possessing a female body. He was all over the place."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, exactly. And I think I know the reason way he possessed her and took ya."

"Go on." Alex utter, crossing her arms and listening intently.

"I think why he possessed her was to infiltrate us and Cas." Alex raised an eyebrow and Bobby continued on. "He must have thought that you and him being a lot more powerful than humans would be good for a sacrifice. I think maybe why he chose you was because angels are far too hard to overpower and keep tied down unless you know what you're doing. You didn't need any strange sigil to keep you on lock down."

"That makes sense." Alex said with a nod. "On quite a few occasions he said that I was stronger than humans. And I think another reason why he chose me was because he has a huge torture fetish and I can heal quicker than humans."

"Hmm." Bobby reluctantly agreed with a nod.

"But what about this ritual? Do you know what it might be?"

"I'm getting there." The older said. "I just need you to give me a hand."

Alex grinned, "With pleasure." She looked at the books surrounding them and cracked her knuckles. "Where do I start?"

Bobby wheeled over to the seat by the window and dumped a few heavy books onto his lap. Alex cleared the table for Bobby so he could put the books down. "We start with these." He plonked the hardback books onto the table with a loud thump. Alex looked at the books with dread.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel stood staring at the wall behind the shrine while Dean bickered with Sariel. Sam listened in pinching the bridge of his nose hoping Dean would soon shut up. "So you're telling me that these souls are stuck here because?" Dean asked with crossed arms.

Sariel sighed calmly, "Because there is something here preventing them from leaving, but it's not the sigils all over the house as I initially thought."

"Then what is it?" Dean snapped irritated.

Sariel sighed again and rubbed her arm absentmindedly. "I do not know."

Cas cocked his head at the wall and narrowed his eyes at it. He stepped forward a few feet and touched the wall with his palm. In one swoop he brushed of a few layers of dirt off the wooden wall. His eyes widened, "Dean." He called. Dean was still having a one sided bicker with Sariel. "Dean!" Cas called louder.

"What, Cas?" Dean hollered turning his head to the angel.

"There are indentations on this wall." Castiel said brushing away more dirt with his hands. Sam breathed and helped him remove the rest of the dirt and dust while Dean and Sariel stood behind watching them. When they had finished the two stepped back in line with Dean and Sariel.

Dean and Sam could just about see what was carved into the wall, while Sariel and Castiel knew what it was instantly. In the wall was a large circle with a smaller one inside. Strange symbols littered the inner circle."It is part of a spell for a creation of a portal." Cas stated.

"Where to?" Sam asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

A pause followed Sam's question then, "Hell." The two angels answered simultaneously.

Dean sighed and dragged his hands down his face. "Damn." He growled, "damnit."

There was thoughtful air about Sam as he stared blankly for a moment. After a short pause he spoke, "Oh no." He uttered softly, eyes wider than usual.

All heads turned and looked at him. "What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked curiously.

"What if all these sigils we keep finding are linked to one another and the demon that took Alex is the owner of the place? Wyatt?" Sam suggested looking at the others around him. "He needs her, or anyone really, as a sacrifice to open up this portal to Hell."

"And the reason why there is so many souls stuck here is that his own was turning demon in Hell." Dean added suddenly realising. "So when he got out he needed the ingredients to send these to Hell like he was because they sent him there in the first place."

"At first killing innocent people was just for fun and since they got their back by sending him to Hell-" Sariel started.

"This time it's personal." Dean finished. "He thinks that by killing more he'll get his humanity back."

"That is impossible." Castiel stated, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded, "I know and we've got to gank this son of a bitch before he kills Alex."

Chilling laughter reached their ears and they all looked towards the entrance way. The demon leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded behind her back and a merry grin plastered across her face. Dean growled and went to shot her but she held up her fist stopping him in his tracks.

The demon shook her finger at Dean, "Naughty, naughty, Dean." Cas and Sariel tried to move but they were rooted to the spot. A quick pain fired through Sariel's chest but it wasn't caused by the demon. Sam attempted to help Dean but he was stuck too.

"What the hell have you done with Alex?" Sam asked with a snarl.

"Oh, Miss damsel in distress?" The demon asked casually, "She's dead."

"You're a liar!" Sam shouted with his fists clenched and trembling lips. "Why should we listen to you?"

The demon smirked and snapped her fingers. In one hand appeared a decapitated head, the demons fingers circled in the brown hair, "Evidence enough for you?" She said with a smile.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled red in the face. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The demon simply laughed and shifted her gaze to Sariel who was trying to find a way out of her sticky situation and still had a blazing head. Their gaze met, "Oh and, er, you won't be getting ol' meaty back anytime soon. I'm having far too much fun watching your current vessel waste away." The demon told the angel with another smile. Sariel looked angry. She gritted her teeth together.

The demon then tightened her grip on the Winchesters and moved them towards her much to their squirming protests. "Now that I've lost my sacrifice I need to find some more." She looked fake sad, "Oh look! Two humans and two angels, it's a shame I don't want to use angels because they can go nuclear on little ol' me so I guess I'll just stick to using humans." Sam, Dean, Cas and Sariel all looked worried. "Come along, Winchesters." And with that the demon, Sam and Dean where gone and Cas and Sariel were released from their invisible restraints.

The two angels looked at each other. "We need to go after them." Cas said. But when he tried to teleport to their location he couldn't.

Sariel attempted the same but didn't she move. Pain shot in her head again. Cas noticed this with narrowed eyes. "I'm fine." She assured him before changing to the subject at hand, "the demon warded the place she took them. What do we do know?"

"We return to Bobby and tell him what has occurred." Cas answered. "He needs to know."

"Even Alex?" Sariel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel nodded, "I've learned from my time on Earth that it is better to tell the truth than lie in these situations. We must make sure we inform him calmly and that there are no sharp objects or guns around as he may get angry and try to vent his anger on something." Sariel nodded in understanding and in a flutter of wings they transported to Bobby's.


	11. Chapter 11

The stars shone and wings flapped. A gust of wind blew against Alex's hair. She and Bobby glanced up from their books to find at sad looking angels standing in the room. "I take it you're Sariel?" Alex asked unaware of her apparent beheading.

"Yes but- wait..." Sariel started. She stared at Alex looking extremely confused.

"You're alive?" Castiel asked alarmed. "But your head?"

Alex stared at the angels confused. "I was alive the last time I looked and I'm pretty sure I still have my head." She told them. "Why?"

"The demon came to us and showed us your severed head." Sariel informed her.

Alex's eyes widened and she touched her head, "No. My head is still here. Bloody hell that demon's more assholy than I thought."

"Hmm." hummed Castiel. "It was a trick and a good one"

"Yeah it was. But did you even check that it was my head?" She asked. "Did it just look like mine?"

The silence that followed gave Alex her answer and to be honest she was more shocked about a headless body out in the open than she was about was about her faked death. Yet she was worried about Sam and Dean. They thought she was dead and had no idea that she was actually alive. Poor guys... "Wait-"

Bobby who sat and listened looked worried. His eyes searched for someone. "Where are Sam and Dean?" Bobby continued from Alex's trail of thought.

"The demon took them." Castiel said shamed. "We couldn't stop her."

"Balls!" Bobby shouted almost punching the table, "Did ya at least go after him?"

The two angels shook their heads regrettably. "The place is warded against angel. We can't get in." Sariel uttered.

"D'you know where he went with them?" Bobby asked the Cas and Sariel.

"Actually," Alex cut in with a finger, heads turned to her, "I know and I'm guessin' it's the same place I was taken too."

"Can you show us where it is?" Cas asked her cocking his head.

"Yeah, but I won't like it." was the reply. Alex rubbed the back of her neck. She pushed her chair out and stood up. "There's no point zapping there 'cause it's warded so we'll have to walk or take a car."

"You can borrow a truck." Bobby told her. "But don't crash it."

Alex smiled and mockingly gasped, "Would I?"

"Yes." Bobby simply said with a serious face. Alex grinned again and ushered Sariel and Cas out the back door.

In the junk yard she found a key to one of the working trucks and yanked open the sticky driver side door. "Alright angels hop in." She said leaning across the seats to open the passenger door. Sariel looked confused at the term 'hop in' but Cas told her what it meant and they quickly shuffled in. Cas shut the door and Alex turned the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered the first few key turns but revved into life when Alex punched the dashboard in frustration.

"Aha!" She cheered to herself. "And I wonder why Dean doesn't let me drive the Impala. I can work miracles." She shifted the truck into reverse. She noticed that Cas and Sariel weren't wearing seatbelts. "I know you guys are angels but put on those seatbelts!" The angels obliged silently and did so quickly. "Right then. Let's go save some damsels in distress."


	12. Chapter 12

"Sammy are you alright?" Dean stuttered after spitting out a mouthful of blood. The brothers had been subjected to the same that Alex had, except that they got much more tired much more quickly and bled more. Carved into their bodies and limbs where the same sigils and ruins that where carved into the sacrifices and Alex.

Sam's head lolled on his chest and he grumbled in response to Dean's question. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, sure." Sam was about to open his mouth when the demon appeared. "When I get outta here I'm gonna gank you for killing Alex. And then I'm gonna-"

"Oh shut up!" The demon shouted, cutting of Dean. "Hell, all you do is talk, I'll never a moment of piece with you around."

Sam glanced at the demon, "We know it's you who's doin' this Arthur."

The demon sighed, "Yeah. Now, I might be Arthur but I'm wearing a woman so call me... Artura, yeah, Artura, when I'm a woman."

"Ok, Artura. We know why you're doin' this." Dean said.

Artura raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you probably do and I won't bore myself listening to you explaining what my plan is so I'm just going to continue with my work, thank you very much." Artura produced a knife out of nowhere and cut the final runs into Dean's arm. He snarled and swore at her. She just laughed and when she finished she tossed the knife aside.

She rubbed her hands together eagerly and smiled. "Righty ho Winchesters I'm going to leave you alone for a bit so you can contemplate death and so my work can begin to sink in." She chuckled loudly and disappeared.

"Sammy can you get yourself free?"

Sam struggled in the chains and shook his light head. "No, it's stuck on good."

Dean too was also getting lightheaded. "Ok... So we can't get out of our chains." Dean clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he thought. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"You know Alex?" A voice asked.

"Who's this?" Dean immediately said.

Kai stepped forward from where he hid while Alex was being tortured. He had been sliced about too, no doubt consequence of helping Alex. "Is she alright? Did she find who she said she was going to find?"

"Alex is dead." Dean said slowly, "Demon beheaded her."

Kai looked confused, "That's not right, she was alive when I got her out and I'm pretty sure she stay alive."

"You mean the demon was lying about that being her head." Sam piped up.

"I don't know what you mean by head but, yeah, sure." Kai told them, "She's alive or she'd be hear- her body anyway."

Sam sighed and smiled to himself. There was chance she was alive after all. "So," he said after a pause, "who are you?"

"I'm Kai and I helped Alex get out of here." Kai told Sam and Dean. Sam looked over the moon. Alex was defiantly alive. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I can help you out. Those chains are silver but it'll be harder to get you out because she's really strengthened them up. I just flicked my wrist last time 'cause it was simpler but this is tougher." Kai rubbed his hands together. "But, hey, time for some ghostly magic." Kai placed his over the place where the chains and the wood met. "This might heat up the chains." He warned.

"That's fine." Sam said.

"And maybe burn you." Kai confessed. "O-or just really hurt."

Sam prepared for pain by gritting his teeth. "I don't care... Do it."

"Ok then." Kai sucked in air through his teeth and bundled all his pent up anger into his palms. His figure flickered when the metal slowly but surely heated up. A giant smile made its way over Kai's face but he quickly remembered he had to be angry so he stopped smiling and focused.

Dean watched the goings on intently. He hoped that at least Sam would be able to get out and gank the demon if he couldn't.

Kai reeled backwards clutching his hands and hunched over. "Damn..." He breathed.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." He confessed. "I've never done anything like that before. I might have budged it."

Sam jiggled his warm wrist and the chain rattled. "I think you did."

Kai smiled. Then it disappeared. "Shoot! Demon's back." He quickly headed into the shadows before the brothers could question.

As if on cue Artura appeared in front of the Winchesters wielding a large knife. The two brothers swallowed. "Hello, lads. Me again." She paced in front of the brother stroking the knife with a finger. "It's time to take you boys to funky town."

"I don't wanna go to funky town." Dean said sadly.

"Shame, I thought you'd like to go." Artura said fake hurt. She then shrugged, "Well you've got no choice anyway so... Take the body and soul of these sacrifices and trap them in the house. I will complete the task there. Tollite hostias, et corpus et animam, quorum eos in laqueum. Ibi mihi perficere munus."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam who looked worried. A black flash blinded them momentarily but when the blurriness lifted they were not in their holding room. They were both strapped to two cold slabs that definitely weren't there when they left. The room still had the lingering smell of death in the air and the giant portal on the wall was completely uncovered and glowed faintly. Sam and Dean looked around for Artura but couldn't see her.

"This is not good." Dean said staring at a particularly bloodied sword. "Not at all."

"No shit Dean." Sam uttered. "We're in deep trouble."

* * *

Kai emerged from his hiding place after the three of them had disappeared. "Oh no, oh no." He said tapping his foot. "She doesn't know there not here... I need to tell Alex that they're gone so she can rescue them." Kai said frustratingly. "But how? How?!" A light bulb flashed above his head. He hurried over to the table where the demon kept Alex's weapon, Artura had forgotten to get rid of them. His searched for Alex's dragger and cheered to himself that he found it. He breathed. "Ok... Just focus on her and her location. She should have a strong connection to this... Maybe I can reach something electrical or manifest myself..." Kai breathed again. "There's a first for everything." He wasn't exactly confident but he was certainly going to try. Kai calmed himself down before trying hard to connect to something around Alex. Anything would do.

"Are you sure that's the only way we kill it?" Alex asked Bobby who was on the phone. "Then all the sigils, ruins and that die with him?" The truck headlights flickered in the growing dawn.

On the other side of the line Bobby nodded. "Yeah, once Wyatt's dead the whole thing will cease and the souls will be released to go to Heaven or Hell."

"Ok, but are you sure we can't use angel blades." Alex confirmed

"Yes I'm sure. No angel blades just the sacrificial weapon the demon uses to kill the victims." Bobby told her.

"Ok," Alex said rubbing her forehead. "We'll do our best to find it."

"You be careful out there, Alex."

"Always, Bobby." Alex hung up the phone.

Sariel's temporary vessel was slowly deteriorating during all the madness and how she could barely function. Castiel had told her to find another one but she refused as it would take out too much time in finding the brothers. Sariel thought she was good at hiding the true extent of the damage but that wasn't the case.

"I'm worried about you Sariel." Alex said glancing to the angel slumping against the door. "Just look at you. You can barely contain yourself in that poor woman. Yeah, she's you're proper vessel's cousin or something but she can't keep you going much longer."

"I appreciate your concern Alex, but I can last until we beat the demon." Sariel assured her not too confidently. "I will be fine."

Alex nodded knowing the angel is surely lying. "As long as you can fight well enough that's fine."

Sariel nodded even though she wasn't sure she could fight.

"He-_frizzzt_-Hello-_static_-lex... can... me?" The two angels and the shifter stared at the supposed to be off radio.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice..." Alex said. She paused for a moment before "Just a little more power Kai!" she encourage him.

"Alex? Oh yeah, I got it working! Go me!" Kai cheered.

"Feet on the ground, Kai, feet on the ground." Alex said cutting his celebrations short. "How the hell did you reach me?"

"You left your dagger. _frizzt_ anyway your friends, Sam and Dean think you're dead, but don't any more thanks to moi and now the demon took them to funky town." Neither angels understood what he meant.

Alex did. "Where'd he take them?"

"The same place she takes victims, to the house in the forest."

"We are close by." Castiel said. "And it's not warded against angels."

"Not for long, strange, deep voice. The moment the portal powers up no one can get in or out. You'd better hurry." Kai said. "_frizzt_ and when she kills them you'll have no chance getting in."

"Thanks Kai." Alex said with a smile. "We're closer to the house than the underground. We'll be there in minutes."

"Time is of the essence." Kai told her. "Good luck." As Kai cut the transmission static filled the trunk until the radio silenced. Alex kicked the truck into its highest gear to get there faster. She hoped they wouldn't be late.


End file.
